1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fuel cell system mounted in a vehicle, a fuel cell vehicle, and a control method for the fuel cell system.
2. Description of Related Art
A fuel cell system that is mounted in a vehicle, calculates electric power required to be generated by a fuel cell in accordance with an accelerator depression amount, and controls the amount of oxygen and the amount of hydrogen supplied to the fuel cell so that electric power generated by the fuel cell corresponds to the electric power required to be generated has been known (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-312907). This fuel cell system increases the rotational speed of an air compressor that supplies oxygen to the fuel cell when the electric power required to be generated by the fuel cell increases during the acceleration of the vehicle.